An Old Rival (GRF)
"An Old Rival" is the 1st episode of the first season in Gems Rule! Fandom, and the 1st episode overall in the series. Synopsis Sardonyx (Garnet and Pearl) meets a former friendly rival of theirs. Plot/Script [Open. Int. Outside the Crystal Temple; Nighttime] (''Steven'''' and Garnet were sitting together on the beach sand, star gazing.) '''Steven Universe': Oh look Garnet! I found the Big Dipper constellation! Garnet: Yes you did. Good job Steven! Steven: I’ll different another one! Hmm...let’s see… (Pearl comes out of the Beach House.) Pearl: Garnet! It's way past Steven’s bedtime! He should go to bed this instant! Garnet: You heard her, Steven. You should go to bed and get a goodnight’s sleep. Steven: Oh alright. (Garnet and Steven walk towards the Beach House. Before they go inside, Steven turns around and looks up at the sky.) Steven: Maybe we could go star gazing tomorrow again but this time with Pearl and Amethyst. What do you say Garnet? (After Steven finishes his sentence, he sees a shooting "star" in the sky.) Steven: (Gasps)'' Look Garnet! A shooting star! Let's make a wish! (''Garnet turns around and looks up at the sky.) Steven: What are you gonna you wish for Garnet? Garnet: Heh, I'm not telling. It won't come true if I do. (After the shooting "star" passes by, there is a explosion.) Garnet: That was no shooting star, Steven! That was something else! (Garnet and Steven go inside the Beach House, she puts him on his bed and calls Pearl and Amethyst.) Garnet: Gems, there was an explosion in the distance, we should check it out. Steven: I wanna come! (Yawns) but I'm tired so can we go tomorrow? Please? Pearl: I'm sorry Steven but no. This incident could be dangerous and plus we have to go there now. We need to find out what happened immediately. Garnet: We'll wait for you wake up early tomorrow. Steven: Yay! An investigation mission tomorrow! The most interesting type of mission but the also the most complicated at times. (Steven goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed.) Pearl: But Garnet! Garnet: It's ok, Pearl. This mission will just teach Steven, not hurt him. Amethyst: Yeah! Have more faith in Steven! Pearl: (Sighs) Alright. [Transit. Scene. Beach House Kitchen; Daytime] (Steven is eating eggs, bacon, and toast with jam very quickly. The Crystal Gems are standing on the warp pad.) Garnet: Come on Steven, we can't waste time, this is important. Pearl: Steven, we told you last night to wake up earlier. Steven: (With a full mouth) Okay, okay, I'm coming. (Steven starts eating his food at an even faster pace and then he chokes. He starts coughing and his face turns red.) Pearl: Steven! (Pearl runs over to Steven and does the Heimlich maneuver on him. Steven then spits his food onto the plate.) Pearl: Are you okay? Don't worry about finishing your food before the mission. You can just finish your breakfast after it. Steven: Aw, can't I finish it now? It'll be cold by the time we get back. Garnet: I'm sorry Steven but we have to go now, unless you want to stay here. Steven: (Sighs) Fine. (Steven and Pearl go onto the warp pad and Garnet warps the gems to a mysterious cave. The cave has different types of gem shards and some animal paw prints on the walls and ceilings.) Steven: What is this place? Pearl: It's a crystal cave where "animal" gem creatures live. The creatures started digging holes and tunnels that lead to Beach City. We kept fighting a bunch of them last week so we had to find the source of where they were coming from, so we have to poof and bubble all of the ones living here. Amethyst: But what about the explosion from last night? Garnet: The explosion came from here but we’ll find that later. There is way too many creatures here to be able to search around here safely. Steven: Ahhh! Pearl: Steven! (A green bearlike creature almost claws Steven.) Garnet: See. (Garnet summons her gautlets and punches the creature and it retreats to its gemstone. She then bubbles the bearlike creature's gem.) Steven: That was a close one. Amethyst: Um, there's a lot more where that came from. (A group of creatures approach the Crystal Gems.) Pearl: (Sighs) This is going to take a while. (Pearl and Amethyst summons their weapons.) Steven: I'm gonna help too! (Steven summons his shield.) (The Crystal Gems, including Steven start fighting them off. While they're poofing and bubbling the creatures, a humanoid creature in a cloak sneaks past the gems, gets on the warp pad and warps somewhere.) [A few minutes after the gems have beaten the gem creatures...] Pearl: I think that's the last of them. Garnet: *Bubbles the last gem* Yep, those were the last ones, so let's look around here for the explosion. (The gem look around for about ten minutes and then Steven finds a ditch with a huge rock in it.) Steven: Look! I think this is what made the explosion! Pearl: So I guess the explosion was just a meteor or something, right Garnet? Garnet: That is correct. Amethyst: Finally, we can leave. (The gems get on the warp pad and warp back home. ) (The scene closes up on the meteor, revealing that it is actually a round spaceship that looks similar to a meteor.) [Transit. Scene. Beach House] Steven: Phew! That was exhausting. Amethyst: Eh, it was actually kinda easy. Pearl: The important thing is that we got all of them poofed and bubbled all the creatures and that the explosion was nothing more than a harmless mete- (Pearl stares at a humanoid creature that is wearing a black cloak standing in the middle of the living room.) Garnet: Steven stay behind us! (The gems summon their weapons.) Pearl: Who are you and what are you doing here? ???: I um ah, I am looking for a gem named Sardonyx. I was told that she lives here or somewhere around here. Pearl: You're looking for a gem named Sardonyx? Well uh, um. (Whispers to Garnet) Garnet! What should I say? I think they're talking about our fusion but is it safe to let this stranger know? Garnet: Hmm...(Whispers) Don't worry Pearl, I know what to do. (Normal Tone) Excuse me, but did Sardonyx happen to be a fusion gem? ???: Yes...do you know her? Garnet: Yes. ???: Well can you get her for me? I really need to speak to her. Garnet: Okay, hang on. Let me go get her. (Whispers) Come on Pearl let's go in the outside, behind the temple to fuse into Sardonyx. Pearl: (Whispers) Garnet? Are you really sure about this? I don't think it's safe to reveal ourselves to this person we don't even know. Garnet: (Whispers) Yes I'm sure, Pearl. Just trust me. I have future vision, remember? Pearl: (Whispers) Alright, Garnet. (Garnet and Pearl go outside.) (Steven walks up to his breakfast in the kitchen. He then takes a little bit of of his eggs and bacon.) Steven: Aw man! I knew my food would have gotten cold by the time we got back! (Amethyst turns to Steven.) Amethyst: Hey, if you don't want it Steven, I'll gladly eat it for you. Steven: (Looks at the humanoid creature) Who is that? Amethyst: I dunno, but I think Garnet might know who it is. Steven: I'm going to say hi to it. It seems friendly. Amethyst: Uh, I don't think that would be a good thing to do, Steven. (Steven walks up to the creature in the cloak while Amethyst eats Steven's breakfast.) Steven: Hi! I'm Steven! What's your name? ???: Um, Hi? What exactly are you? Steven: Oh I'm a- (Sardonyx pokes her head into the door.) Sardonyx: Were you looking for me darling? ???: *Gasp* Is it really you? Oh man I'm so glad to see you again! Amethyst and Steven: Again? (The creature, Steven and Amethyst all go outside to where Sardonyx is. Then the humanoid creature reveals its identity by removing its dark cloak.) Amethyst: You’re a gem? ???: Yes I am, darling. Steven: Are you also a fusion? You're really tall and have four arms. ???: I certainly am, kiddo. The gracefulest fusion around. Sardonyx: S-Spessartine? It's really you? I really missed you too! (Sardonyx and Spessartine hug each other tight.) Sardonyx: Oh yeah, Spessartine let me introduce you to my friends here. This is Steven (Gestures at Steven) and this is Amethyst (Gestures at Amethyst) Spessartine: Oh hi darlings! It's nice to meet you. I'm Spessartine. Steven: Hi! Amethyst: Wait a minute, Sardonyx do you actually know this person? Sardonyx: Oh yeah, about that...long story short we met each other about a hundred years before I first met you Amethyst, and Spessartine and I became good friends but also rivals. Steven: Rivals? Spessartine: Yeah! Sardonyx and I always had competitions to see who was the most graceful gem. But we were also great friends too. We helped each other train and become stronger...that is until the day I found out that Sardonyx was a Crystal Gem. I knew what a Crystal Gem was and I wasn't too happy about that. I-I was looking forward to train some more with Sardonyx and have more friendly competitions. Sardonyx: Oh yeah? If you hate the Crystal Gems you can leave this planet! I know we are good rivals and friends but I won't let you destroy and/or ruin the Earth! Spessartine: No no, Sardy! I’m not here to destroy this planet. In fact, that is the opposite of what I came here for! I’m here to join you guys on protecting the Earth! (All of the Crystal Gems gasp.) Sardonyx: Really? But why? Spessartine: That is a really long story, my friend. But I'd be glad to tell you all. (All of them sit on beach sand, execpt for Spessartine who stands in front of them.) Steven: Yay! Story Time! [Episode Ends] Characters Main Characters * Steven Universe (Debut) * Garnet (Debut) * Pearl (Debut) * Amethyst (Debut) * Sardonyx (Debut) * Spessartine (Debut) Minor Characters * Animal-like Gem Creatures (Debut) Locations * Beach City ** Crystal Temple (outside only) ** Beach House *Crystal Cave Objects * Domestic Warp Pad * Animal-like Gem Creatures' Gemstones Trivia * This episode's plotline is similar to my SU deleted series' first episode. Category:A to Z Category:Gems Rule! Fandom Category:Fanons Category:Episodes Category:PPG&MLP-Rule!'s Content